1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a refrigerator having a rotating bar configured to seal a gap between a pair of doors.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a refrigerator is a home appliance that keeps food fresh and includes food storage compartments and a cold air supply device.
Refrigerators may be classified based on the shape of storage compartments and doors. More specifically, refrigerators may be classified into a top mounted freezer refrigerator in which upper and lower storage compartments are separated from each other by a horizontal partition such that the upper storage compartment serves as a freezing compartment and the lower storage compartment serves as a refrigerating compartment, and a bottom mounted freezer refrigerator in which an upper storage compartment serves as a refrigerating compartment and a lower storage compartment serves as a freezing compartment.
In addition, there are a side by side refrigerator in which left and right storage compartments are separated from each other by a vertical partition such that one storage compartment serves as a freezing compartment and the other storage compartment serves as a refrigerating compartment, and a French Door Refrigerator (FDR) refrigerator in which upper and lower storage compartments are separated from each other by a horizontal partition such that the lower storage compartment serves as a freezing compartment and the upper storage compartment serves as a refrigerating compartment and is open or closed by a pair of doors.
Meanwhile, a door of the refrigerator is provided with a gasket to seal a gap between the door and a main body of the refrigerator when the door is closed.
In the case of the FDR refrigerator, however, since the upper refrigerating compartment is open or closed by the pair of doors, but is not provided with a vertical partition, a gap between the pair of doors may not be sealed by a gasket. Therefore, to seal a gap between the pair of doors, a rotating bar rotatably installed to either one of the pair of doors has been proposed.
When the pair of doors is closed, the rotating bar is rotated parallel to the pair of doors to seal a gap between the pair of doors. Then, when the door to which the rotating bar is installed is opened, the rotating bar is rotated perpendicular to the door so as not to interfere with the other door to which the rotating bar is not installed.
However, if the door to which the rotating bar is installed is closed and only the door to which the rotating bar is not installed is opened, the rotating bar remains rotated parallel to the pair of doors. Therefore, if storage containers arranged in left and right regions of the refrigerating compartment have the same size, removal of the storage container arranged in the refrigerating compartment toward the door to which the rotating bar is not installed may be impossible. For this reason, it may be necessary to arrange different sizes of storage containers in left and right regions of the refrigerating compartment.